


Let It Go

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Slight fluff, This is my version of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of Star Trek.With a female captain and commander.A lost of parents can take a toll on anyone.</p><p>Dis:I don't own Star Trek and I never will.I wish though but it never comes true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

"Should see what it looks like."I said as I swam through the ocean and my long purple tail maneuvered me through the water.

I was on my planet,Malien.I sighed tiredly under the water and I saw my home that was abandoned.

My parents were killed due to a intergalactic war.They were leaving during evacuation but a Dilite warrior who invaded the planet had killed them both in a gerusome death duel.

I growled angrily and I swam into my old home.

The furniture was all out of place probably because of the aftershock of war.

Pictures of my family...scattered,My room...ripped through like nothing.

I looked into my watery room and I swam toward the drawer that looked like it was searched recklessly.

I found only one thing;My spear end that went on my tail end so I could stab people with it.

I grabbed it and I sighed and I swam up through the hole in the roof of my room and I had darted up out of the water.

My captain,Vannessa (her last name was never told to me)was standing there at edge and she noticed how sad I was.

 

"It was destroyed wasn't it?"She asked with a voice that comforted me sometimes.

 

"Yes.The aftershock had shaken up the home and it was searched through Captain."I said trying to not let my emotional side show.

She walked over to me and she patted my back and rubbed it softly.

"Commander,You can cry.I understand the lost of your parents.Just cry on my shoulders if you have--"Those were the only words she could get out as I let loose my tears.

I cried into her shoulder and I didn't stop and she had held me close to her.

"They shouldn't have died!"I screamed blubbering.I couldn't maintain my proper form and I felt my eyes make more tears wetting the gold shirt.

"Its okay..Let it all out.."She said and I felt myself drift into her arms and she had rubbed my back.

It was gonna be time for us to leave but I wanted this moment to last so I could pour everything out.

"I miss them Captain."I said and she has cooed gently.

"Call me Vaneessa,Vannessa Jones."She said and she pulled her communicator.

"Beam up for two."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This even made me cry typing it.No sex just fluff.I was tired and bored so I was typing a humor but I changed it to a saddening fic that is the reverse of Spock when he lost his parents.So made this into a female version of Captain Kirk and a Female Version of Commander Spock but with different names and my own made up planet.Instead of the Enterprise I got a ship named the Destiny.But I don't own the original Star Trek character just these.


End file.
